Just Because I Do
by Read-Them-On
Summary: You harbor love for someone special throughout your life. Best friends are supposed to stay together forever. But lovers who are also BFFs? That's an everlasting bond, right there. Jason and Piper fall in that category and Jason reflects upon their relationship. [Jasper Oneshot. SONGFIC. Warning: Contains fluff. Prompt fic for forum Camp Half-Blood. Rated T. R&R! Enjoy!]


**Hola, lovely readers!**

**Jason: It's about me this time, bro!**

**Percy: *squinting* Well, looks like someone got bored with Percabeth, am I right, Mel?**

**Me: Come on, Percy! I've got a full-fledged _multi-chapter_ going about you and Annabeth! (On another note, check the story out on my account, readers! It's titled _Never and Smiles_!)**

**Percy: Oh, well . . .**

**Me: Well, some things about this fic:**

**1\. It's a submission of mine in the Camp Half-Blood forum (check it out; link in bio!) for a prompt (Love Songs).**

**2\. I do not own the characters or the PJO/HoO series.  
**

**3\. I own the song lyrics so I'm not breaking any policies of this site.**

_**PLEASE READ:**_** Feel free to sing the lyrics in your minds in**** whichever tune you like while you read the story, guys! BUT, as it's a love song, y'all may need to keep the tempo a little upbeat yet not too fast! OR, heck, go along and **_**rap **_**the lyrics, peeps. :D**

* * *

**Just Because I Do  
**

_I look at your eyes from far, far away.  
I look at those eyes and all I wanna say . . .  
is "Whoa!"_

Jason loved Piper's eyes. They were like rainbow marbles, but a million times more beautiful. He always compared them to the luminescent crystals of the undersea caverns, constantly changing colors from shining blue to earthly brown to green like the dewy grass.

He'd just stare at the perfect orbs and Piper would lightly punch his arm, saying, "Not only my _eyes _need attention, Sparky."

And then she'd capture his lips with her own.

Not that he had any problem with that.

_Your smile really brightens up my listless life.  
Makes my heart in the bone-cage do a somersault today . . .  
like every day-ay-ay-ay._

Her lips would just form the most beautiful smile Jason had ever seen; much, _much_ better if it was her blond boyfriend who had made her do that.

Then he'd just throw in a casual complement afterward like, "Your smile lights up my day, Pipes." or "Do you know Expelliarmus? Because your smile is disarming." (Yeah, they too were Potterheads.)

She'd just laugh heartily, muttering how cheesy he was sometimes.

That always preceded him telling her that he was cheesy just for her.

And Jason knew that she loved his cheesiness secretly.

'_Cause I love the way you talk!  
And I love the way you smile.  
I love the way you walk to me  
my heart beatin' in a minute a mile._

Jason loved when Piper ran over to him between classes during school or between the activities at camp.

"Sparky!" she always yelled before making a sprint, not caring in the least if every person in the vicinity heard her.

He didn't mind it either; she was his girlfriend with whom he was in love, and he felt proud when Piper didn't shy away from letting the world know about them.

About the love they had.

_Our bodies clash in the dark.  
In gestures daring, bold for I know you like it, girl . . .  
and so do I (you know)._

Piper was the daughter of the goddess of beauty, love, lust, desire, and pleasure. Enough said.

Jason could never forget the feeling of her hands all over him, their tongues fighting for dominance during their heated make-out sessions, her skin rubbing against his, creating fire between their bodies. She liked to be the one in control, he let her be every time, and she would never disappoint him. Like, _e__ver_.

And as they would lie under the sheets, exhausted and bleary, her lips would lightly brush over the tiny scar on the corner of his mouth that she adored.

It never failed to send tingles down his spine.

_When you're away from me,  
on a journey I can't take, I pray like I know you do.  
So that you stay safe, stay mine._

Jason didn't like it when Piper went on quests without him.

He always worried his head off until she returned to him, even when she told him that she'd be fine, just seconds before she vanished from his sight in the 'Delphi Strawberry Service' van.

Because he knew that _he _would not be there for her if, gods forbid, something were to happen.

He knew she could take care of herself. But . . . Jason didn't know what he'd do if she just _couldn't_ one day.

'_Cause I love the way you talk!  
And I love the way you smile.  
I love the way you walk to me  
my heart beatin' in a minute a mile._

Jason hated her departures for quests but he did love what followed that.

Her long-awaited returns.

He would just stand near Thalia's Pine Tree on the very tip of the camp, waiting for the group to come back on the day they were supposed to arrive.

And when they did, Piper would run directly towards the tree, where she knew he stood looking for her (unless there was an emergency; then she was likely to take the injured camper to the infirmary where he'd join her later). Jason would then embrace her tightly, inhaling her flowery scent, despite her scruffy appearance and a monster-dusty frame.

She would then complain how she smelled like sweat and had grime all over her and how he should let her first go take a shower (which he would eventually do, but not before kissing her hard).

Her zealous response, though, spoke otherwise.

_They're all jealous of you, I know.  
They tryna be their best to lure my eyes, not knowing that I belong  
to only you._

Their high school's halls were always flooded with students trying to hustle through, like every other high school.

And like every other high school, theirs had a popular jock, too, who incidentally also came under the "prince charming" category, as well as the "teacher's pet" one: Jason Grace.

He always got thronged in the halls by a huge pack of girls who were _not _Piper.

And Piper didn't like that.

So, the next time it had happened, she did what any other nice girlfriend would have done.

The girls' group – who called themselves "Jason's Hotties" – had just cornered Jason and were just beginning to beg him for kisses, when Piper had pushed past the crowd, ignored the indignant shouts, and had kissed him like never before.

After that, Jason never had to deal with situations like that.

Except for a few times each month, because some people never learn, do they?

_I love you, my sunshine.  
I wish you'll be with me, be mine; oh, know that I'll be yours . . .  
always, my love._

Her reaction to the promise ring was nothing Jason could have ever imagined.

He had presented the ring – a gold band which had a heart-shaped diamond studded in it – on their five-year anniversary. Even though she had decided to show the girly side of hers from time to time, Piper wasn't that much of a fan of jewellery like the rest of her half-sisters. But when she saw the ring, she had completely freaked out.

In the happiest way, of course.

And seeing her bubbling with joy had made Jason the happiest he had ever been.

'_Cause I love the way you talk!  
And I love the way you smile.  
I love the way you walk to me  
my heart beatin' in a minute a mile.  
Just because I do._

"I love you, Pipes."

Jason never got tired of saying that. Whether he was weary or sleepy or just plain exasperated, he'd mumble the words to her and the next second, she would grin at him and whisper a soft "I love you, too, Sparky" in his ear and kiss him senseless.

Jason would become a puddle of goo, right then and there, his regalia of a Roman soldier melting away along with his heart.

And honestly, he didn't mind that at all.

_Just because I do . . .  
I love you._

* * *

**And done! Liked it? Didn't? Tell me in the reviews!**

_**PLEASE READ (Important): If you guys decide to review, tell me how you imagined the song's beat to be! Pop or Waltz or Jazz or Rock, etc. etc. 'kay?**_

**Also, FAVORITE/REVIEW/FOLLOW to show me a bit of love and support, guys. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
